The distribution and metabolism of IQNB, a ligand with high affinity to the muscarinic acetylcholine receptor system, was studied in various brain regions and organs of the awake rat and a kinetic analysis of the data is being developed to determine whether meaningful kinetic constsants can be obtained. These preclinical studies will help establish appropriate patient protocols and methods of data analysis.